


Flora

by tentaclekitten



Category: Original Work
Genre: Honey, Leaf - Freeform, Liana - Freeform, Other, Plant sex, people who want to be bees, pregnant with plants, seductive plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentaclekitten/pseuds/tentaclekitten
Summary: Twale has always liked plants. He's always wanted to be a bee, to caress flowers all day long, to collect pollen. An alien plant has taken a liking to him.





	Flora

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/gifts).



The second sun rose slowly, almost sullenly above the horizon. Swinging his bag over his shoulder, Twale set off at a brisk pace. Captain Sally had prohibited any of the scientists from exploring on their own, but how was he supposed to find delicate little flowers with big, loud soldiers stomping around behind him? They’d scare all the animals away and trample the plants. No, if he wanted to make a name for himself, he needed to discover an unknown species, and he needed to do it alone.

Humming to himself, Twale followed the trail to the river. In the blue-ish morning light, the river looked almost inviting, despite the monsters he knew lurked within the tranquil waters. The forest, his goal, started right beyond the bridge. With his sketchbook, a bag full of glass jars and a good lunch, he had everything he needed for a pleasant day out in the undiscovered wilds of this alien planet.

Beyond the bridge, the big purple leaves filtered the blue light to speckle the forest floor with reds and oranges of all hues. The trees were large, ancient, their bark cracked and rough. Twale hummed to himself and continued on undisturbed - he knew he’d need to find a clearing or a fallen tree to discover any smaller plants. Nothing could grow under the thick leaf cover, but from the air he’d seen quite a number of little clearings. One that shouldn’t be too far from the river had been speckled with yellow. Hopefully flowers and not mushrooms, he really didn’t like fungi.

The chirping of birds was his only companion for the next hour. None of the birds ever showed themselves, but their chirping, high up in the purple canopy of leaves, followed him no matter where he went. Finally the trees stopped and a small clearing lay before him. Dark green grass, big yellow flowers and bushes of an appealing pinkish-purple hue. Twale wandered across the clearing, sketching and collecting. The big yellow flowers shivered in the wind, moving almost with purpose - he could have sworn they tilted their heads towards him and were almost following his movements.

Two of the planet’s suns were high in the sky by this point, the third sun lurking near the horizon. Twale settled down in the shade of an especially big pink push and unpacked his lunch. Bread and honey, brought from home all the way across the cosmos. As a child, he’d always envied the bees, who got to play with flowers and collect pollen all day. He flicked through the sketch book, looking over the morning’s work. The flowers didn’t look nearly as nice in black and white. Tomorrow he’d bring his colours instead of coal, he promised himself.

The wind stirred the bush behind his back, rustling through the leaves, moving the branches. A playful branch tangled in his hair and Twale laughed, brushing the twig away. It was at that moment he noticed the liana wrapped around his middle. He gasped in surprise, pulling at the surprisingly strong plant, but it refused to budge. The sweet scent of flowers filled his nostrils, stronger than before. Had he walked into a trap? Was this a flesh-eating tree?

Another twig brushed against his hair, the touch almost a caress. Lianas tangled around his arms, his legs, pulling him into the bush. Twale struggled, pulling against the hold, but the alien plant was stronger, so much stronger. He cried out, but the only response was the chirping of the unseen birds and the low hum of alien insects moving between the yellow flowers. A liana slid across his face, caressing his cheek, and yes, now he was sure. Sure that this was a caress, luring him in.

Another man would have closed his mouth, would have done anything to evade the plant’s exploring touch, but Twale had always loved plants. As far back as he could remember, flowers and pollen had filled his dreams. He opened his lips, welcoming the liana. Just as expected, the shivering caresses of twigs across his body increased as the liana slid into his mouth and down his throat. Pulsing, the liana filled his throat, pumping air into his lungs and sweet, sweet nectar directly into his stomach.

Twigs and branches caressed his body, shivering across his arms, his legs, his shoulders, his chest, his butt, his already hard cock. Twale couldn’t moan around the liana filling his mouth and throat, so he did the only thing he could - he spread his arms and surrendered. Time seemed to slow down, to speed up, to lose all meaning as the pinkish-purple alien bush explored his body, gentle as a lover. Later, he would be asked how a plant could possibly have removed his clothes, but how could he have answered that question when he himself did not know?

Soft leaves, gentle oh so gentle, covered every inch of his body. Lianas of various sizes filled every single orifice, mouth, nose, anus, urethra, even his ears. The only thing that mattered was the plant, he was one with it, part of it, finally. Dreams and sex, sex and dreams, a sense of belonging, and Twale realised that this, this was what he’d been searching for. His dreams of being a busy little bee, collecting honey from pretty little blossoms, paled in comparison. This was his fate.

The space ship’s crew finally tracked him down three days later. Three blissful days Twale spent wrapped up in dreams of pink and purple, in perfect union with the unknown alien plant. The bush let him go without a fight when the soldiers appeared to cut him free. Five times he tried to return, running away from the ship naked, until finally the captain declared that they were leaving. The other scientists had collected enough samples of plants, animals and minerals to satisfy the company.

Twale himself, the disgraced scientist, spent three weeks recovering. He’d always been a little thin, a little strange. The doctor said it was a good thing that he seemed to be gaining a little weight, that he finally took an interest in eating healthy, in getting enough time under the artificial sun.

It wasn’t until the captain complained of a stomach ache that the infestation was discovered. By then it was too late. Every single person inside the ship, human, martian and other, was infested. Pinkish-purple tentacles had dug their little hooks into everyone’s stomach, with a direct connection to heart and lung.

The captain confronted Twale, but all he did was laugh and laugh and laugh. Little pink leaves were growing from his navel, his nipples and armpits. “I am the queen bee,” he declared, the pink glow in his eyes quite hypnotic. “Find me another planet, captain. My children need fertile soil to grow, sunlight and fresh, clean water.”


End file.
